


Ничего не страшно

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [19]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Иногда дом — это бескрайний небесный простор, разделённый на двоих с твоим драконом.
Series: Райтобер-2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 2





	Ничего не страшно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День девятнадцатый: Прыгай и пари

Ребята вертятся вокруг него всё время, что он учится заново ходить, не спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, бегать и вообще вести нормальный образ жизни. Когда, наконец, получается перемещаться по кузнице без опаски запутаться в собственных ногах — точнее, ноге и протезе, в чём и состояла проблема — он принимается за очень важное дело — перестройку системы креплений на седле Беззубика.  
По сути, нужно просто изменить крепление ступни так, чтобы в нём фиксировался протез, но Иккинг, конечно же, идёт дальше и совершенствует всю систему целиком.  
— Вот так братец, теперь всё должно работать быстрее, — затягивает он ремни и верёвки на замершем Беззубике. — Нигде не натирает?  
Тот в ответ только качает головой и нетерпеливо подталкивает под руку. Иккинг смеётся:  
— Да-да, я тоже соскучился по нашим полётам.  
Беззубик отрывается от земли легко, Иккинг жмётся ближе к нему, чтобы не тормозить на взлёте. Новая система слушается идеально, а крепление отлично фиксирует, но быстро отсоединяется, если нужно. Он рад, что всё получилось, но ещё больше он рад вновь оказаться в небе с Беззубиком.  
— Иккинг! — кричат ему на очередном крутом вираже. Они замедляются, позволяя себя догнать.  
Астрид летит чуть впереди остальных ребят и выглядит взволнованной.  
— Почему ты не сказал, что собираешься куда-то лететь? Да ещё и с такими выкрутасами! — восклицает она, подлетая максимально близко, но тут же берёт себя в руки. — Мы подстрахуем.  
— Что значит подстрахуем? Зачем? — не понимает он.  
— Да ладно тебе строить из себя смельчака, никто всё равно не поверит, — насмешничает Сморкала, за что получает пинок от Астрид прямо в воздухе.  
— Мы понимаем, что после того падения тебе сложно вновь летать на драконе без страха, — продолжает она. — Поэтому, мы будем рядом, если понадобится тебя поймать или если ты не захочешь больше управлять драконом.  
Беззубик под ним каменеет, пока сам Иккинг пытается осознать сказанную чушь.  
— Но я не боюсь летать, — возражает он.  
— Ребята, гроза надвигается, давайте на землю, — испуганно влезает в разговор Рыбьеног.  
С севера небо и правда стремительно затягивают низкие чёрные тучи, и они все быстро возвращаются на остров.  
— В следующий раз зови нас, — хлопает его по плечу Астрид, когда они расходятся по домам.  
Беззубик подозрительно молчалив и неактивен весь вечер, Иккинг остранённо замечает это, погружённый в свои собственные размышления.  
Как только на улице утихает буря, Беззубик бесшумно выходит из дома, но Иккинг тут же отправляется следом. Вокруг уже темно, лишь в паре сторожевых башен горит огонь, так что уследить за чёрным драконом довольно сложно. Он даже умудряется потерять его из виду, но упорно продолжает искать.  
Беззубик обнаруживается на скале, обернувшим вокруг себя хвост и уставившимся в небо.  
— Эй, брат, ты чего тут, — начинает Иккинг, присаживаясь рядом.  
Беззубик лишь мельком бросает на него взгляд и отворачивается. Иккинг вздыхает.  
— Слушай, это из-за слов Астрид, так? — Беззубик едва заметно вздрагивает. — Так. Знаешь, её слова не лишены смысла, — Беззубик, кажется, даже дышать перестаёт. Иккинг мельком удивляется как хорошо умеет читать его реакции, словно и правда они душами связаны, стремясь поскорее успокоить, — но не в моём случае. Я весь вечер думал и я понял для себя. Наверное, мне должно быть страшно — вновь сесть на дракона, вновь подняться в небо, вновь _упасть_ с него. Но я ощущаю лишь восторг и то, словно вернулся _домой_. Понимаешь?  
Беззубик смотрит прямо в глаза, а потом тыкается носом куда-то в шею. Иккинг обнимает его, одной рукой проводя по протезу на хвосте.  
— Я хочу летать. С тобой. Ведь я больше чем уверен, что даже если я упаду — ты подхватишь меня. Как всё то время, что я учился ходить.  
И Беззубик действительно подхватывает, резким движением взваливая его себе на спину и целеустремлённо тащит в сторону дома — явный намёк, что пора спать. Иккинг смеётся, но не вырывается.

Утром они с первыми лучами рассвета сбегают на другой остров — там их точно никто не достанет. Иккинг ещё раз проверяет все соединения, а потом они взмывают в воздух, чтобы не приземляться до самого вечера. Пролетая среди облаков, быстрее ветра резвясь между скалами, падая вниз с максимальной высоты, чтобы открыть крылья лишь у самой воды — они чувствуют свободу и счастье. Одно на двоих.  
Беззубик поворачивается к нему, взлетая, кажется, выше самого Асгарда, и улыбается этой своей странной и кривоватой улыбкой. Иккинг улыбается в ответ и демонстративно отстёгивает протез от крепления, а потом кренится в бок и падает.  
Ветер свистит в ушах, а всё тело охватывает это невероятное чувство свободного падения — словно у него самого вдруг выросли крылья. Беззубик нагоняет и они закручиваются по спирали, не разрывая взгляды и смеясь.  
Иккинг даже не знает что там внизу — вода, земля или скалы.   
_Но пока Беззубик летит — падает — рядом и вот так — бок о бок и глаза в глаза — ему ничего не страшно._


End file.
